


Never Be Lonely

by angelus2hot



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Afterlife, Community: fandomwords100, Drabble, F/M, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-16
Updated: 2013-11-16
Packaged: 2018-01-02 00:39:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1050464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Doyle finally gets to be with the love of his life again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Be Lonely

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Never Be Lonely  
>  **Fandom:** Angel the Series  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Doyle/Cordy  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 100  
>  **Summary:** Doyle finally gets to be with the love of his life again.  
>  **A/N:** written for the word afterlife on my [Fandomwords100 card](http://angelus2hot.livejournal.com/415785.html)

A soft sigh of exclamation went through him. She was here. As much as he had missed her, and how he had missed her; he had never, ever wanted her there. At least not this soon. 

He had watched her over the years. Watched every scene of her life. He had smiled with her, cried with her and hid his jealousy when she had fallen in love with Angel.

“Did you miss me?” Cordy asked as she sat down beside him.

Doyle tucked her hand in his. “More than you’ll ever know.”

Maybe now the afterlife wouldn’t be so lonely.


End file.
